Lenneth Valkyrie
|-|Valkyrie Profile= |-|Valkyrie Profile 2= |-|Lord of Creation= Character Synopsis Lenneth Valkyrie 'is the main protagonist of Valkyrie Profile. She is one of the three goddesses of fate, chooser of Einherjar, and goddess of the present. Lenneth does not hold humans in contempt but in fact enjoys their company, and eventually becomes their protector. Throughout the game, Lenneth gathers Einherjar, and slowly uncovers the mystery sorrounding her existence. It is revealed that her memory has been sealed, ostensibly for her own protection. She discovers that she has a stark resemblance to Platina. Players can break the seal on her memories, which results in Lenneth rebelling against the Gods, and taking up the cause of saving humans, rather then treating their souls simply as flowers to be picked. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A '| '''2-A ' '''Verse: '''Valkyrie Profile '''Name: '''Lenneth Valkyrie '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: Physically she is 23, however due to being a reincarnation, it's implied she has lived for hundreds of years Classification: 'Valkyrie, Einherjar, Goddess of Fate '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Valkyrie=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Mastery (Valkyries can inheritly wield almost any type of weapon, however Lenneth mainly uses swords and bows), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Every Valkyrie is gifted with the power to manipulate souls, whether it be absorbing them or reincarnating them to follow them in battle), Psychometry (Through Object Reading, Valkyries are capable of gaining environment about their surroundings, including any past event that may have occured), Fate Manipulation (Valkyries and Norns alike are capable of altering the course of fate for individuals, whether it be fortunate or to bring death upon them), Statistics Reduction (Sap Power reduces the ATK of opponents within her given area), Death Manipulation (Capable of inflicting Doom, which can instantly kill off those under it's spell), Barrier Creation, Attack Reflection (Reflect Sorcery creates a reflective barrier that will send anything magical back at an opponent), Non-Physical Interaction, Void Manipulation (Capable of interacting with Incorporeal and even Abstract entities such as The Unnamed Beast, who was literal nothingness itself). Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Valkyries are extempt from destiny, haveing their fates protected), Soul Manipulation (Valkyrie's have their souls protected and many abilites meant to attack the souls don't work on Lenneth), Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Unaffected by the space-time distortions in Niflheim. In addition capable of entering the realm despite the fact it has barriers in place that remove those who try to enter) |-|God of Creation=All previous abilities, with the addition of abilities like Immortality (Type 4 & 8; Lenneth has a link with The Gods and can not be killed so long her linking with them remains), Creation (Recreated the entirety of Midgard and Asgard, after having been destroyed), Plant Manipulation (Rose the countless plants that were devasted by Ragnarock), Time Manipulation (Capable of causing singularities in Space-Time), Clairvoyance (Capable of instantly seeing any alterations made in time or reality), Spatial Manipulation (Able to create wormholes through rifting in space), Life Manipulation (Brought life to many people and objects who were previously destroyed) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Contributed to the defeat of the nameless beast, a mysterious being that is capable of devouring the entirety of Yggdrasil and will continue to consume all of reality until nothing remains, not even itself) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Restored both Asgard and Midgard , after Loki had destroyed them both and it's implied Loki's effects would have destroyed all of existence if Lenneth hadn't intercepted his power. The realms of Yggdrasil aren't comprised of one single future , but in fact an infinity of possibilities that branch off of one realm's single future. Became stronger than Odin, who was capable of moving Niflheim onto the lower parts of Yggdrasil and is superior to The Dragon Orb, which gave Loki the power to destroy reality) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Even without the powers of Creation, Lenneth possess the ability to cross dimensions physically with her sheer speed in Valkyrie Profile: Anatomia) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Vastly superior to her previous form of speed), likely 'Immeasurable '(Capable of moving through time with sheer speed, even beings under her influence can "leap" through time) '''Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Capable of fighting the nameless beast, who was going to devour the total sum of existence and would eventually consume the multivese to the extend where even itself will be destroyed) | '''Multiversal+ '(Restored both Asgard and Midgard, which are realms comprised of infinite possible realities. Also superior to Odin, who can physically move what equates to a multiverse to the lower levels of Yggdrasil) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of surviving blows from the namless beast) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Should be superior in durability to Odin, who's capable of enduring the destruction of entire realms, which themselves are huge enough to contain an infinite amount of possibilities that divergent into infinity) '''Stamina: Very High (Lenneth is capable of fighting against opponents for long periods of time. Despite being weakened by Loki, she was not only able to fight him but even help restore the realms mid-fighting) Range: 'Standard Melee Range with Swords. Extended Melee Range with Bows. Multiversal+ with Fate Manipulation (Governs the fates of all creatures across all realms, including the possibilities that exist within the realm, which are infinite in size and width) | '''Multiversal+ '(Restored the entirety of two realms that contain infinite worlds and can protect existence from being destroyed) 'Intelligence: High '(Lenneth is a Valkyrie, who have combat experience that can surpass those who's been training for countless years. Lenneth is also an expert in the use of virtually any weapon but prefers to use swords and bows) | '''High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: '''Lenneth tends to hold back when fighting against humans '''Versions: Valkyrie Form | Lord of Creation ' Other Attributes 'List of Equipment: ' *'''Demon Sword "Levantine": '''A magical black sword said to be capable of maintains equilibrium in Niflheim '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bolt Slash: '''Lenneth swings down with her sword once. *'Moment Slide: Lenneth slides at the enemy. If they are light enough, they will be tossed a bit into the air. *'Vertical Raid: ' Lenneth swings her sword upward, hitting the enemy twice and knocking them into the air. *'Spread Shot: '''Lenneth fires two shots at the enemy, the second of which explodes on the ground, tossing the opponent into the air. *'Tri-Blast:'Lenneth fires three arrows from her bow at once. *'Infinity Blast: 'Lenneth fires a powerful volley of attacks. *'Grim Force: 'Lenneth launches a powerful sword attack *'Feather Sail: 'Lenneth flips and kicks the foe to damage them *'Gale Winds: 'Sudden swipe that sends forth a whipping wind. *'Code Break: '''A powerful attack, with a chance of inflicting doom. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Valkyrie Profile Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Category:RPG Characters Category:Messiahs Category:Swordsmen Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Clairvoyance Category:Time Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2